Le Dernier Dragon
by saya59410
Summary: En attaquant le navire de la Marine, Law ne s'attendait pas à accueillir le dernier dragon dans son équipage! Mais quel sont ses pouvoirs? Et pourquoi est-il si mystérieux? Law ferra tout pour découvrir les secret de celui qui sans le vouloir s'est fait une place dans son cœur !


**Chapitre1: La rencontre**

_Nouveau monde, Navire de La Marine:_

Rouben ouvrit les yeux et soupira de désespoir, Cela faisait cent quatre vingt-dix jours que ces salopards de Marines l'avaient capturé et enfermé dans une cage qui le forçait a rester soit assis soit couché. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine et malheureusement il ne pouvait pas se transformer car avec le ventre vide pas d'énergie! Sora s'inquiétait pour lui, n'ayant pas été invoqué depuis la capture de son invocateur le loup devait attendre les information que le corps et l'esprit de Rouben lui donnaient. Il avait grogné puis hurlé de rage quand les Marines s'étaient acharnés sur Rouben en le fouettant, laissant de multiples cicatrices dans son dos, sa colère se transformant en haine quand ils avaient enchainé en tabassant le jeune homme qui savait très bien dans quel état misérable il était: bras droit fracturé, deux côtes cassées, genou gauche et épaule luxés,des bleus sur tout le corps même si son visage avait été épargné en plus des cicatrice du jours qui étaient presque cicatrisées. Il résistait a la douleur, serrant les dents pour ne pas leurs donner le plaisir de l'entendre gémir de douleur. Ces salopards voulaient voir jusqu'oùquelqu'un comme lui pouvait résister à la douleur juste parce qu'il était un dragon ! Et oui Rouben était un dragon spécial il pouvait prendre forme humaine et il ne rechignait pas a le faire pour se protéger vu qu'il était le dernier dragon existant. Les Marines ne savait pas cela et ça lui donnait un avantage au cas où ils décideraient de le tuer ou le disséquer. Rouben voulait juste sortir de cette cage, revoir le soleil, sentir le vent, voler dans le ciel en enchainant les acrobaties a toute vitesse et pouvoir chanter en regardant la lune. Mais pour l'instant c'était impossible et il doutait de pouvoir le refaire un jour.

Il se redressa en entendant des pas lourds dans le couloir, il reconnu aussitôt la démarche du Vice Amiral qui commandait la petite flotte qui le transportait je ne sais où. La porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement lugubre qui fit grimacer Rouben, laissant voir un grand homme de forte stature,brun aux yeux noirs qui brillèrent d'une lueur mauvaise quand ils se posèrent sur le prisonnier. Il ricana et prit la parole en se rapprochant de sa prise:

_On vas bientôt arriver dans ton nouvel environnement sale petit monstre! Une table de dissection est déjà prête à t'accueillir! On vas voir si toi,un dragon, tu peut survivre face aux Humains!, s'écria t-il tout content de lui

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais »_

_ Si ça vous amuse de découper les gens, je m'en contrefiche, répondit Rouben d'une voix rauque et indifférente, de toute façon je suis le dernier dragon au monde alors pour maintenant!

_Le Dernier!,s'étrangla le Vice Amiral faut prévenir le QG marmonna t-il en quittant la pièce.

_« _Tu pense que tu as bien fait de le lui dire Rouben?,demanda Sora, c'est plutôt risqué de révéler que tu est le dernier Dragon au Monde_

__Au contraire, ils ne prendront pas le risque de tuer le dernier dragon du monde. Ils vont surement essayer de me cloner ou d'injecter mon sang dans leurs corps. _

__Ils vont avoir une sacrée surprise alors!, ricana Sora, il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire naitre un autre dragon et il faut que tu soit consentant et en confiance!_

__ Exact, mais je déteste les humains! Ils ne pensent qu'a détruire, s'enrichir, et a gagner plus de pouvoir qu'ils ne peuvent en avoir! Je les hais! »_

Sora lui envoya des images apaisantes et un sentiment de plénitude qui petit à petit le détendirent pour finalement l'endormir.

_Nouveau Monde, Sous marin des Pirates du Cœur: _

Dans la chambre obscure, une respiration régulière se faisait entendre. La pièce était impeccablement rangée, les livres placés dans l'ordre alphabétique sur les étagères de la petite bibliothèque, une petite table de chevet où trônait un escargophone, un bureau et un lit où un jeune homme se reposait. La seule source de lumière était un large hublot ovale qui laissait voir un défilé de poisson de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs. Soudainement l'escagophone se mit a sonner tirant le jeune capitaine de son si précieux sommeil, il attrapa la pauvre créature avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait donner c'est-a-dire aucune et celle ce se laissa faire, résignée a son triste sort:

_QUOI?, grogna le jeune homme d'une voix endormie et exaspérée

_Capitaine,s'écria une voie joyeuse dans le combiné, Navire de la Marine en vue!

_J'arrive!

Il raccrocha en marmonna des jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres et remis la pauvre créature a sa place. Il s'extirpa des couvertures en passant une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux qui s'ébouriffèrent un peu plus. Il se leva, enfila un jean son sweat a plumes mit une paire de basket, enfonça son chapeau tacheté sur sa tête puis flanquant son nodachi sur son épaule, Trafalgar Law partit rejoindre son équipage en marmonnant. Il s'empara du périscope pour vérifier l'information et son légendaire sourire fourbe étira ses lèvres:

_A l'attaque! On va s'amuser un peu et leurs prendre tout se qui pourrais nous être utile!

Pour lui la chasse commençait et il allait se faire une joie de trancher quiconque se trouvant sur son chemin! Le sous marin se rapprochait dangereusement du navire puis il fit surface et tous se lancèrent à l'attaque. Sautant sur le pont du navire ennemis Law ne perdit pas de temps et entoura le navire d'un dôme translucide et dégaina Kikoku pour trancher tout ce qui lui barrait la route, humain comme objet et cela sans la moindre goutte de sang! Même si ça ne se voit pas il s'amusait comme un petit fou en rassemblant les corps avec tout et n'importe quoi! Il attrapa la tête d'une femme marine et commença son interrogatoire, interrogatoire qui dura une vingtaine de minutes car elle était coriace mais se qu'il apprit le laissa bouche bée... Il héla Bepo et partit vers l'intérieur du navire, se laissant guider par son guide improvisé. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui sentait le sang et la douleur, où une cage trônait au beau milieu d'un bazar monstrueux, Bepo lui sentait que l'occupant de la cage n'était pas normal! Law trancha la cage, se qui réveilla le prisonnier qui se redressa et voyant qu'il était libre sauta hors de portée de quiconque en se reculant vers le fond de la pièce en grondant. Law haussa un sourcil, amusé par la réaction de l'ancien prisonnier et lui lança qu'il était libre. Rouben gronda moins fort et se relevant il prit une clef accrochée sur le mur pour ouvrit un coffre qui contenait un katana, un sac et un long manteau a capuche noir qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler avant de rabattre la capuche sur son visage. Puis Law lui fit signe de le suivre et marcha jusqu'à la porte, Rouben hésita un peu avant de prendre contact avec son loup:

_« _Sora tu m'entend?_

__Oui je t'entend petit Maître qu'y a t-il? S'interrogea le loup_

__Utilise mes yeux et mon nez et dis moi si l'humain au chapeau noir et blanc est digne de confiance »_

Law fut surpris de voir les yeux du prisonnier briller d'une lueur dorée avant de redevenir invisible, étant caché par la capuche.

_« _Tu peut lui faire confiance jeune Maître il ne te fera pas de mal et au pire tu te transforme et tu file »_

Faisant confiance au jugement de son loup il emboita le pas a son sauveur et le suivit jusqu'au pont où le vent et le soleil l'accueillirent, il poussa un soupir de bonheur et avisant la tête tranchée du Vice Amiral qui braillait sur son sauveur il s'approcha et l'écrasa contre le pont avec son pied tirant un ricanement a Law. Il leva ensuite la tête vers le ciel, un coup de vent retira sa capuche, dévoilant son visage aux Pirates du Cœur: Une peau pale , de longs cheveux fins et noirs comme une nuit sans lune qui tranchait avec la couleurs argentées de ses yeux dont la pupille était étirée comme celle d'un chat. Une voie l'interpella:

_Comment tu t'appelle? Demanda Law, étonné de voir un jeune homme aussi beau

_Je m'appelle Rouben, répondit ledit jeune homme d'une voie rauque, qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi?

_ Tu vas venir avec moi pour que j'examine tes blessures et ensuite on verra.

Rouben acquiesça et suivit l'humain a l'intérieur du sous marin examinant cet étrange moyen de transport alors qu'ils traversaient quelques couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une pièce que Rouben identifia comme étant une salle de bain:

_Bepo tu reste avec lui le temps qu'il se lave puis tu me l'emmena à l'infirmerie compris?

_ Oui capitaine! Répondit l'ours polaire

Et le chirurgien de la mort les planta là pour se diriger vers sa précieuse infirmerie où il commença a préparer le matériel d'examen. Rouben lui prit les affaires de douche que Bepo lui tendit en le remerciant puis entra dans la cabine la plus proche où il se déshabilla de suite, pressé de retirer toute la crasse qu'il avait accumulé depuis une semaine. Il lava frénétiquement ses cheveux, puis son corps trois fois pour être sur d'être bien propre puis il se sécha en augmentant la température de son corps puis il se rhabilla avec des vêtement sortis de son sac: un bermuda noir, un t-shirt vert émeraude et des basket noires. Sortant de la cabine de douche il brossa ses cheveux mais dût demander a Bepo si il savait faire les tresses. Recevant un hochement de tête positif il lui demanda poliment si il pouvait lui en faire une, ce que l'ours fit avec plaisir. Une fois coiffé ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie où Law les attendaient , sous la directive de son libérateur Rouben s'assit sur la table d'examen et se laissa faire sans broncher. Law écouta son cœur, sa respiration, le mesura, le pesa, examina ses bleus et ses cicatrices avant de déclarer qu'il devait juste se reposer a cause du manque de sommeil et qu'il devait reprendre du poids. Il décida donc de garder Rouben en observation le temps qu'il se remette complètement de son emprisonnement, le dragon hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord et Law commença à poser des questions:

_Quel age as-tu?

_19 ans

_Tu viens d'où?

_De North Blue Ile des dragons.

_il y a une ile des dragon a North Blue?!

_Oui mais elle est cachée et comme je l'ai dit a ce salopard de Vice Amiral je suis le dernier dragon.

_D'accord... Des maladies particulières? Des problèmes en particuliers?

_Pas de maladies juste des troubles du sommeil

_Autres chose?

_ je suis un dragon un peu spécial; je suis le seul a avoir une forme humaine et je peut invoquer un animal

_un animal?! Est-il dangereux?

_seulement avec mes ennemis, il attaque seulement quand je lui en donne l'ordre, sinon je suis un dragon tout ce qu'il y a de plus anormal.

Law haussa un sourcil pour encourager le dragon a parler mais ce dernier n'ajouta rien d'autre, le médecin l'autorisa a quitter l'infirmerie et

ordonna a Shachi de mener Rouben a une cabine vide.


End file.
